deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/Quality Time w/ Agent - Smash Movesets
Because it's what's happenin' these days I guess. Also I may take requests every once in a while but they have to be semi-serious at the very least. Test character: Dallas breaks in! (PAYDAY: The Heist) ' Characteristics' *'HEIGHT': About Princess Peach's height *'WEIGHT CLASS': Medium-Heavy (leaning more on Heavy) *'FALL SPEED': Medium *'WALKING SPEED': Slow *'RUNNING SPEED': Medium-Fast (About on par with Wii Fit Trainer) *'KNOCKBACK RESITANCE': Medium *'ATTACK POWER': Medium 'Basic Animations' *'Standing:' Dallas is in some kind of combat stance with an assault rifle in both hands, slightly hunched forward due to the loot bag on his back. *'Idle:' Dallas looks behind him in both directions before resuming his stance. *'Idle 2:' Dallas puts his assault rifle into one hand and produces a money bundle, before placing it back into his pocket and resuming his stance. *'Crouching:' Dallas crouches down, still retaining the upper half of his standing animation. Dallas can slowly sneak-walk while crouching. *'Fall:' Dallas falls downward as if he jumped from a height, assault rifle in one hand. *'Fall (Post-Recovery):' After performing his Up Special, Dallas will be free-falling in some kind of skydiving animation until he hits the ground, laying flat with his arms and legs outstretched. This is a reference to the Birth of Sky Heist, where the crew have to skydive out of an airplane following releasing money pallets. *'Fall (Post Being Hit):' After being hit, Dallas will be put into a position as if he got shot mid-air. If he hits the ground, he will hit the ground and lay down on his back until an action is made. If he is still airborne, he will begin to slowly flip like the other characters. *'Helpless:' After being forced into a freefall state from something like Pac-Man's trampoline, Dallas will retain his fall animation, except this time both hands will hold the assault rifle. *'Jump:' Dallas jumps upward, assault rifle in both hands. *'Double Jump:' Dallas does a jump as if he's pushing himself upwards into the air. *'Trip:' Dallas slips backwards and falls on his back, similar to if a Payday gang member is downed. *'Tripping Get-Up:' Dallas will pick himself up off the ground, getting back into his fighting stance. *'Tripping Get-Up (Attack)': Dallas will shoot pistols both ways as he gets back up. Hits 3 times on either side, for a possible 9% damage. *'Swimming:' Dallas does a breaststroke, his assault rifle flat in one hand. *'Panic (Swimming):' Dallas will flail in the water, occasionally shooting his assault rifle as if he is being tazed. *'Drowning:' Dallas will fall limp as he drowns, his assault rifle falling out of his hand. *'Shield:' Dallas will hunch over and protect the face of his mask with one hand. *'Dizzy:' Dallas will stagger back and forth as his assault rifle drops from his hand, clutching onto the face of his mask. *'Taunt 1:' Dallas reloads his assault rifle. *'Taunt 2:' Dallas produces a gemstone and throws it gently into the air, before placing it back into his pocket. *'Taunt 3:' Dallas puts his assault rifle in one hand as he performs his signature two-fingered gesture to the screen. Occasionally during taunts, Bain will give a comment, much like Doc Louis with Little Mac. Possible lines are as follows: *"Keep it up, people!" *"Good job! Carry on." *"Right now, you're succeeding." *"We're following the plan. Good so far." *"Wow, just... really good!" 'Advanced Animations' *'Rolling (Back):' Dallas jumps backwards. *'Rolling (Forward):' Dallas takes a leap forwards, rolling before getting up and quickly turning around. There is a bit of lag towards the end. *'Spotdodge:' Dallas dodges to one side, as if he is trying to lean towards cover. *'Air Dodge:' Dallas will twirl around in the air, concealing his gun as he does so. *'Star KO:' Dallas will spin as the other characters while letting out a yell. *'Screen KO:' Dallas will be launched to the screen and hit it, arms and legs outstretched. His gun will fall out of his hand and his mask will fall off his face before he slides down. *'Ledge Grab:' Dallas will have one hand holding the ledge, the other holding onto his assault rifle. *'Ledge Get-Up (Standard):' Dallas will pull himself up and onto the stage. *'Ledge Get-Up (Jump):' Dallas will launch himself upwards in the animation of his first jump. *'Ledge Get-Up (Roll):' Dallas will pull himself up and roll onto the stage. *'Ledge Get-Up (Attack):' Dallas will pull himself onto the stage. As he does so, he will shoot a light machine gun briefly. Has about 5 hits. 2-7% damage. 'Costumes' *'Costume 1:' Black two-piece suit with black tie, his mask being his own. *'Costume 2:' In-game suit, sepia-brown with powder-blue shirt and black tie, his mask being his own. *'Costume 3:' Suit based on Wolf's colour scheme, for both suit and mask (Black and red for suit) *'Costume 4:' Suit based on Chains' colour scheme, for both suit and mask (White for suit) *'Costume 5:' Suit based on Houston's colour scheme, for both suit and mask (Blue for suit) *'Costume 6:' Suit based on Hoxton's colour scheme, for both suit and mask (Burgundy for suit) *'Costume 7:' Beige suit and overalls, with the printing "Bodhi's Pool Repair" on the front, in reference to the Counterfeit Heist. His mask being his own. *'Costume 8:' Same as Costume 1, but with a yellow raincoat over the top, in reference to the Green Bridge Heist. 'Attacks' 'Ground' *'Jab': Dallas punches once, following up with a pistol shot. There is no third hit. 3% on the first hit and 5% on the other. *'F-Tilt': Dallas whacks the opponent with his assault rifle. 10% damage. *'U-Tilt': Dallas throws an uppercut. 9% damage. *'D-Tilt': Dallas kicks his leg out. This has a 50-50 chance to trip opponents. 6% damage. *'F-Smash': Dallas takes aim with a shotgun and blasts a shot. Has high damage and knockback, but a lot of ending lag. 13-25% damage. *'U-Smash': Dallas holds a flamethrower up and blasts a stream of fire upward, like Mega Man's D-Smash in a single blast. Low damage and medium knockback with afterburn damage. 10-16% damage, with 5% afterburn over 3 seconds. *'D-Smash': Dallas plants a C4 charge either side of him, which explode with high power and knockback. Power and deploy time varies depending on charge time. 18-31% damage. If the attack is interrupted, the C4 charges will explode after 5 seconds and will deal 10%, regardless of charge. Like the F-Smash, loooots of ending lag at the end for Dallas to get up. *'Charge': Dallas jumps forward with a shoulder charge, akin to Brawl!Wario's Side Smash. 8% damage. If it doesn't connect with an opponent, Dallas will be vulnerable when he falls to the ground. 'Aerial' *'N-Air': Dallas will shoot out two pistols as he spins in the air. 4% damage with each hit, 3 hits for each side. *'F-Air': Dallas lunges out with a drill in his hand. Hits multiple times. 3-14% damage. *'B-Air': Dallas will turn behind hm and shoot with a revolver, like Little Mac's B-Air. 12% damage. *'U-Air': Dallas launches two grenade launchers in either direction, similar to Mega Man's U-Air. Each one does 10% damage and has a small area-of-effect. *'D-Air': Dallas will shoot a sniper rifle at a downward angle in front of him. Does 12% damage normally. There is a sweetspot right in the center of the barrel that will ramp up the damage to 35% and meteor smash the opponent. 'Misc.' *'Grab': Dallas grabs his opponent by the collar, holding a pistol in his free hand. *'Pummel': Dallas hits his opponent in the head with his pistol. 2% damage per hit. *'F-Throw': Dallas lets his opponent go and kicks them in the chest. 5% damage. *'B-Throw': Dallas lets his opponent go, running past them and smacking them with his assault rifle, pushing them back. Has a 20% chance of knockdown. 9% damage. *'U-Throw': Dallas throws his opponent into the air, tearing into them with a portable saw. Hits 8 times for 10% damage. *'D-Throw': Dallas throws his opponent to the ground, as well as a grenade, ducking as the grenade explodes. 9% damage, with an area of effect that will deal 5% damage to anyone else caught in the blast. 'Special' *'Neutral - Get Down': Dallas will yell at the closest opponent in front of him to get down on the ground, getting them in a scared animation before they lie on the floor for 5 seconds in fear. Depending on their "Intimidation" level, they will get down after a certain amount of uses using this move. "Timid" characters (e.g. Luigi, Lucas) will get down on the first shout. "Neutral" characters (e.g. Donkey Kong, Wario) will get down after two shouts. "Brave" characters (e.g. Mario, Ness) will get down after three shouts. "Fearless" characters, such as Bowser or even Dallas himself are immune to this effect, rendering this move useless against them. Does 1% of damage on use and stuns the target until they either get down or get out of this effect, which takes 3 seconds maximum. *'Side - Loot Bagged': Dallas will throw his loot bag off his back and in front of him. Throwing this in front of projectiles, character specific or not, will cause it to be caught in the bag. Characters can use their Side Special to pick it up themselves, and will need to use the Side Special again to throw it. Pressing A near a bag with "loot" in it will cause Dallas to pull out the projectile he caught, allowing you to throw it back to sender while keeping its effects, similar to Villager's Pocket ability. If Dallas is carrying a loot bag with "loot" in it, it will decrease his speed by 30% and lower his jump height. His Up Special is unaffected, however. If the bag is thrown off the stage, Dallas will be without this ability and utility for 15 seconds, after which another bag will appear on Dallas' back. *'Up - Chopper Drone': A small chopper drone with a ladder on the bottom will help Dallas get back up, akin to Solid Snake's Up Special. However, attacking Dallas will cause him to shoot you with a 3% damage counter from his pistol. A safe way to reliably cancel this as an opponent is to attack the drone, which only has 10%'s worth of health. If destroyed, Dallas will go into his helpless animation. If uninterrupted, the flight will go for 3 seconds. going up in the direction of choice. During this move, attacks that would normally target Dallas (e.g. Palutena's Autoreticle) now target the drone instead. *'Down - Cable Guy': This makes use of Dallas' Get Down. Using this nearby an opponent under the effect of Get Down will cause Dallas to quickly tie them down with cable ties, rendering them unable to move or attack for 10 seconds. Having at least one opponent subdued this way will heal Dallas slowly, 1% every second. However, opponents can use their Down Special nearby them to free them from the cable ties. Dallas can only tie an opponent three times in this fashion - if the foe has been freed from others three times, then Dallas cannot tie them again for the remainder of his stock. Naturally being freed via waiting will not affect the three-time counter. *'Final Smash - Convoy Ambush': A helicopter will come and get Dallas off the stage, before a heavy loader will pull up just behind the stage, square in the middle. In front of the stage ala Solid Snake's Final Smash, a construction balcony, with Dallas walking along it. Bain will call "Tackle, ready?" and "Trucks, ready?" with each getting a "Ready" in response. Bain will then tell Dallas "On his mark", and he will take aim. The view will snap to a convoy of Murkywater vehicles, with a truck in the middle - Dallas is shown aiming in the top right. A cursor will be placed in the center of the screen, controlled by the control stick and can fire off shots with A. Dallas will need to shoot the vehicles strategically to get the best possible damage output when the convoy arrives, but the truck will get the same output every time regardless of interactions. When the vehicles arrive, they either drive on or they crash dependent on if Dallas shot at them or not. Crashed vehicles will skid and tip on their sides, causing 20% damage and causing fighters to be buried if they get hit by them. Unaffected vehicles will drive on, causing 30% damage and being a 1-hit shield breaker. The finale of this is the truck, which gets hoised into the air by the heavy loader and dropped onto the center of the stage. This will cause 55% damage to whoever gets caught by the truck. The helicopter will then drop back to place Dallas back on the stage to rejoin the action. This entire Final Smash is a reference to the beginning of the Slaughterhouse heist, where a Murkywater convoy is ambushed by the gang in similar fashion. 'Custom Moves' *'Neutral': **'Forceful Downing': Dallas will yell at the opponent before forcing them down into the laying down state. Works on every type of intimidation, including Fearless, but is slower to execute and can be interrupted. Now grants an additional 1% hit. **'Loud Voice': Dallas will yell and affect any opponent within a medium-sized radius for 5% damage. Affects of Intimidation still apply. *'Side': **'Gold-Weighted Bag': Dallas' loot bag has gold inside, weighing Dallas down naturally. Cannot catch projectiles, but serves as a way of dealing damage. Deals 20% damage and can meteor smash if dropped on an airborne opponent's head. **'Spacious Bag': Identical to the normal, except now it can store two projectiles at half of their original power. When used, the last stored projectile will be brought out first. *'Up': **'Access Ladder': Dallas will throw the ladder from the drone up into the air himself. Latches onto ledges, but the pistol counter doesn't apply this way. **'Armoured Drone': Slower flight speed, but the drone can now take 40% damage total and can fly for longer. The counter only does knockback if initiated. *'Down': **'Strong Cable Tie': Dallas' cable ties will keep a foe stuck for up to 30 seconds and leaves them 2x as vulnerable to damage while in the helpless state, but Dallas can only tie them down once - if they get freed by any means, they're gone for that stock. **'I Brought Spares': Dallas can cable-tie an opponent seven times maximum, but will only hold them down for 5 seconds. Inverse to the original Cable Guy, getting freed naturally by waiting the clock out will knock one off the amount of times you can affect someone for the stock. 'Palutena's Guidance' *Pit: Woah, I didn't know the circus was rolling into town today... *(Beat, Palutena nor Viridi show up) *Pit: Er... Lady Palutena? Viridi? Are you two there? What's going on? *''Bain (through radio): Why hello there, little angel boy.'' *Pit: What the? Who are you?! Where's Palutena and Viridi? *''Bain (through radio): They call me many things... but you can call me "Bain". And your two lady friends are in the custody of the Payday Gang.'' *Pit: P-Payday Gang? Wait... is this guy I'm looking at part of that gang? *''Bain (through radio): You got it. Dallas is who we know as the leader of the team. He's bold, and fearless. And the best part? He could easily get you to surrender yourself. Keep you helpless. No-one's been able to stop him, kid. Not the Washington Police Department, not the FBI, no-one.'' *Pit: Oh... oh gosh... but... I'm not unarmed, you know! *''Bain (through radio): Heh. Neither is Dallas. He's got all kinds of guns and weapons to keep you on your toes. Don't slip up, angel, or Dallas will clip your wings for it. I'll see you around. Heh heh.'' *Pit: Palutena... Viridi... please get back soon... 'Other' *'Victory animation': Dallas beats up a Cloaker and stands triumphantly facing the camera, Bain saying "That aughta teach them some manners!" *'Victory animation 2': The Payday Gang's getaway van rolls up in reverse, and opens its back doors, revealing Dallas sat among a ton of loot bags inside. He is performing his two-fingered gesture to the camera as Bain says "Serious haul! You guys did well!" *'Victory animation 3': Dallas produces a large red gemstone from his pocket and holds it at the camera, with Bain saying "Nice work! See you at the safe house!". This is in reference to the Big Diamond in the Diamond Heist. *'Entrance': Dallas gets out of the Payday Gang's escape van and pulls on his mask, pulling out his gun afterwards. The van drives away as he gets into his standing animation. *'Clapping': Dallas reluctantly claps, his mask damaged and covered in comedic repairs such as bandages, in reference to The Champ mask. *'Victory Music': See You At The Safe House Category:Blog posts